スイートレモン
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Kyousuke is obsessed with Aoi, and he will do all the posible to stay with her... WARNINGS THERE! Lemon fanfic, perverts Tenma and Tsurugi. Rated M for violence, erotic scene and language. Not exactly a KyouAoi fanfic.


**_Author note:_**

**_Rosy: Hi, minna-san... Eto, hehe... Well, this is just what it looks! A LEMON fanfic~ (But it isn't very erotic, so... Gomen it's my fist lemon fanfic... )_**

**_Robin: LEMON, LEMON, LEMOOON~  
_**

**_Rosy:_****_WAAARNING THERE! PERVERT AND OOC TSURUGI! It dunno have Yaoi... Only a little scene, but nothing romantic~ This fanfic is not exactly a KyouAoi one... Only Tsurugi is in love with Aoi, but... There is a bit of romance. Also too many mistakes. A LOT OF MISTAKES!_**

**_Robin: Rosy dunno own Inazuma Eleven and any of it's characters~_**

**_Rosy: Weeell... Enjoy it... ! I think... Hehe... _**

* * *

**_Title: _****スイートレモン (Sweet Lemon)**  


**__****Rated: M (for a little erotic scene, violence and maybe language)**

**__****Pairings: Pervert Kyousuke; crushed in Sorano Aoi. Also pervert Tenma.**

**__****This fanfic is written in Tsurugi's P.O.V.~**

* * *

These days I've been a little weird. And all because of... She. Sorano Aoi. That girl was always with Matsukaze and the other idiots of the Raimon team. They cannot saw her in the maneer that I realize the things. Those days, I only could think in her, because I was attracted by her maneer of being and also... In a sexual way. Whenever I was near her, I could not help. She excited me, all the night I only thought in her delicious body. And the only thing that frustrated me was that she spent the day with those kids, who were not doing anything. Well, the other day, we went to a disco for teens; we were celebrating Kurama's birthday. So, he invited all the team to his party in his uncle's disco. The problem was that... His uncle forgot to remove the alcohol drinks. So... Many of us take that type of drinks so... The things went bad...

I was sitting in one stool, near the table where Matsukaze, Sorano and the others where. I saw that Kageyama, Matsukaze, Kariya and Nishizono were drinked. Sorano no; she said that she was not thirsty. They started to say nosenses in a second.

"Tenma, you musn't be the capitain... Because you... You are stupid... " Kariya said, with a nasal voice.

"Yeah, I agree Kariya! You must the capitain!" Hikari answer.

They were behaving like idiots. Oh wait. They were idiots. I looked at them with loathing and then I turned to Sorano. She was very provocative that day. She had a dress with much cleavage, also very tight. She was laughing a lot that day, seen her friends nosenses. I was staring at her, her body, her smile... All. I don't actualy know if I realy love her or I'm just obsessed. But there the problem was. I was getting randy again. I felt like that dick was pushing my pants. I assume that this day I drank a little. I was blushing and sweaty and trying to forget my erection, looking elsewhere. But I could not. That girl... I like her too much. And I could not help it. We rarely talked, but every time I did, I could not help myself 'nervious'. So, I came up with a plan...

"OH NO!" I cried, and then I stood up, with a violent movement. Sorano ogled at my side to watch what was happening. I stood up from the stool, after shouting. She stood up too and went to me. I joined the bar, for disimulate my 'problem'. She stopped in front of me, but I was truned in the other direction. She stared at me, with her big blue eyes and I was doing several movements, because my erection was squeezing my pants. I also was too red and sweaty, even more than after. I smiled a bit, still turned.

"Well, I-I just-"

"Get soil with the drink?" She said, smiling, with an expression like... That she was reading my mind.

She went again to the table, ignoring her crazy and jerk friends. And there is were I can admite I get a bit obcessed with her. She bended for took her handbag and... I could not help doing that dirty thing. But it was impossible not to do it. Her dress was too thighten to her voluminous muscles. I remember that I was drooling because of the movement of her thighs. So I took my phone and... I took a photo of her ass. Then I noticed that she finished, so I hide my phone, quickily. She stood up with a handkevchief in her hand, still smiling. I was hard blushing, because of my previous action. She walked to me.

"Well... Can you turn in my direction, please? I need to clean this... " She replied, and I shocked. I was too excited to see her face now. But I didn't want to be inpolite. So I tuned a bit, staring at her eyes, praying that she didn't realize my erection. Thank God she didn't notice anything and started cleaning. I was trembling of the emotion and... I'm glad to be that tall, because I could saw, in a excelent view, her precious breasts. Her low neck was a big large so I started drooling again. She was very near me, while I was excited. She was the perfect girl for me.

"It's finished, Tsurugi-kun!" She exclaimed, happily, and I returned from my dirty thinkings of her. I was a bit disappointed, because I still wanted her near me, "But I couldn't clean it at all... Gomen!" Oh my God, she was too hot, even she was sad.

"Um... I need to go to the toilet... But t-thanks... " I stammered, looking down for the embarrassement and the excitation I felt in that moment. She just smiled.

"OK, Tsurugi-kun! Hehe! " I smiled too and then I went to the toilet, limping a bit. She turned and return with her baka-friends. I arrived to the toilet; I was breathing hard, blushing a lot and sweaty. I entered a little cabin. I took my phone with the photo of Sorano's ass. And I couldn't resist the tentation of masturvating with that photo. i undone my pants and I start the 'work'. I was enjoying it a lot...

"Ahh... Sorano, you... Ahh... " I said, with no air.

And after that, I realized that I was obsessed with Sorano Aoi.

Days later, I couldn't avoid myself to do more dirty things. I started to chase her before the classes and took photos of her in the bathroom or at her room. I also saw that most of time she was with Matsukaze. I'm frustrated of their happiness, because... I'm thinking of Sorano in a mean mode. She was only mine... Not for anyone else... So I decided to solucionate the things with Matsukaze.

Two days ago, I saw that him left Sorano alone for going to a place, of course without anyone. I chased him. I was furious with him for beeing too near _my girl_. Matsukaze saw me and I pouted to him. That jerk boy smiled and ran to me. If he knew my true intentions...

"Hello Tsurugi~! He greated, smiling. I hate that stupid smile...

" ... " I didn't answer.

"Um?" He went near me. "What happ-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. I grabbed his neck, tightly and he opened big, his eyes.

"Arg... Tsu... Ru... Arg!" I put my face near his.

"Listen. If I saw you again near Sorano... I will kill you with my OWN HANDS!" I shouted. But then... It happen something strange.

I saw that he blushed hard and then grabbed my arm. He smirked with a strange expression. I let him out, scared, but he went near me again. He grabbed now my hip and pushed toward his.

"I don't need that girl... If I have you at my side." He caressed my hair and I was getting nervious, "You know that she hates you? But I'm not... " He pushed me to the floor and he rumpled my chest. Then he went very near my face, in a attempt to kiss me, "Kyousuke... "

I shocked when he said that Sorano hates me... I could be- No, it MUST be imposible! My fury increases for moments.

"Go... OOOOUUUT!" I shouted and then I punched him in the face, causing him to jump off me.

"AAAH! B-but, Kyo-"

"Don't call me by my name! Anf now answer... " I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You said that Sorano hates me, no? This is true or no!? Answer!" I shouted, neviously. He was nose bleeding by the blow, but he smirked.

"Hehe... It's all true... " I pushed him and I started to beat him.

"No... NOOO!" I cried. I could remember that Matsukaze fainted. I called an ambulance and then I went away from him. I was too frustated to see someone, so I went to the bar to let off steam.

The next day, I saw Sorano crying in a courner of the playground. That day, there weren't classes. but we meet there to talk or drink, sometimes. I went to her, to know if someone had hurt her. But that was not the case.

"Ugh... " She murmured.

"Sorano." I said, and she jumped of the surprise. Then, she turned at my side.

"Eh? Ah, Tsurugi-kun... " She dried her tears and then she smiled weakly, "May I can help you?"

I was worried, of her and also if I get excited again. I blushed a bit and I sat next to her, but turned in the other direction.

"Er... " I said, "Why were you crying?"

"Tenma... He aren't talking to me... He hates me!" She exclaimed and began to mourn again. But now... She was crouched in my arm, drying her tears in my shirt... I get excited again, the erection was, even worse than the one at Kurama's party. My dick was pushing tightly my pants, but I couldn't make several moves to evade it because... She was there. I only blushed hard and tryed to Sorano didn't realize it.

But the situation there... Her arms were surrounding my hip and her head was resting in my arms... I started to sweat. The person who I was obsessed to was next to me... So was NOW the moment... I grabbed her arm and I stood up, pushing her to stood up too.

"Eh? Tsurugi-kun?"

I hugged her, tightly, "Please... " I turned to her, still hard-blushed, because in that situation I didn't care it. "Call me for my name, OK?"

She was surprised, "Eh... What?"

"Sorano... "

She stared at me, "Eh, if you want me calling you by your name... You need to do the same! Come on! Just say Aoi~" She sang.

I turned red, "Er... A-Aoi... "

She smiled big, "Hehe, Kyousuke!"

When she said my name... I couldn't support it more... I started trembling.

"Um? Kyousuke, what ha-" I pushed her to the floor and I put on her. She blushed, "W-What are you doing!?"

I couldn't control myself. I took my shirt out, "It's too hot here, Aoi~" I said, smirking, "You don't notice it?" I was drooling and I started taking out her blousse, reveling her white and sexy brassiere. She turned red.

"Kyousuke... What are you-"

I kissed her, cuting the sentence. The kiss was very seedy for me, because Aoi was beeing rude. Her lips were closed. But I wasn't giving up. I bit her lip, with force.

"Ahh, Kyousuke... Why- " I kissed her again, but now it was great. My tongue grabbed hers. Then, we leave a thin line of saliva after the kiss, "Why are you doing that!?" She shouted. I covered her mouth, tightly.

"Dunno shout, Aoi... This is because... I'm... " I started to unbuckle the belt of my pants. She stired, trying to escape from me, but I couldn't leave her alone... Never... I breathed hard and I kisssed her neck, sliding my tongue over her soft white skin. She started to kick me but I put my legs in her legs. So, she was completly inmovilitzed, "Now is... "I said and Aoi shocked.

"Ah... Ah, stop!" I left her hands out and I grabbed her blue skirt, pushing it down. I could see, too her panties.

"Ahh, just so cute, like you, Aoi... " I said in a sensual tone. I put down my knickers and she shouted. I covered her mouth again.

"Shhh... That will be quick, you'll see... " I put down her panties; I was ready. She was only paralized and hard blushed. And I started the work, but now with her. My dick entered and outcome from her vagina. I was very excited; I enjoyed that a lot. Ahh, that sensation...

"AAHHH, M-MOR... NOO, STOP!" She shouted, sweaty and with a no-air voice. She started to touch ground arround and she grabbed a piece of a brocken glass. The first thing she done, when I was having fun with her was... Make me angry.

She smirked, with a devil expression, maybe for the excitation she felt that moment. I thought that, finaly, she was enjoying the moment with me. I was disposed to take out her brassier when... She took the piece of glass and made a deep cut in my arm.

"AAAHH!" I shouted, painfully. She pushed me, interumpting our moment of pleasure. I felt to the ground, grabbing my arm. She put up her panties and pull down her skirt. Then, she tryied to stood up, "A-Aoi... " I murmured, with one eye closed. She was trembling.

"Y-you are a MONSTER!" She shouted, crying, and then she grabbed a little platform for standing up. She had a horrible pain at her stomach, because she ran staggering. I was furious and painful at the same time.

"Why she is like that with me... "

* * *

Days later, I was in the metro, thinking in Aoi again. I haven't seen her for two weeks and I was desesperated. My obsession for her was too big and I needed her again with me. I was thinking in our moment of pasion, sudden interropted by her-self. I'm still furious of that. But I won't give up. Aoi will be mine...

People in the subway were all the same. They were like sheeps going to the same place for doing the same things. But I was different. And I want something different that day. I still remember when I wanted to try something different with that person... And I will not forget that sensation... That exciting sensation, who I wanted to revive at this time, with the girl who made me horny. I had no option; she didn't want to fuck with me. So, I had to use force.

"Tsurugi-kun!" Soneone shouted at the other back of the subway. It was... Kinako. That girl again, "Hello, Tsurugi-kun~!" She said, jumping down and up, making bounce her big breasts. She, in the opinion of the others, was perfect. A good soccer player, beautiful, with a well-structured body. But for me, she was nothing. Only a girl more of the team. And for my opinion also, she was such a bitch. She went very near me.

"What." I said, without any expression.

"Ahh, Tsurugi-kun, I'm bored~!" She smirked, "Do you want to have fun with me~?" She started to play with my hair, but I pushed her.

"Tsk. I only have a girl in my mind and she is Aoi!" I exclaimed, and she pouted.

"But she is going out with a boy, you know?" She said, with a stupid expression and a devil smirk. I opened big my eyes, furious.

"WHAT?" I grabbed her neck.

"J-just... K-ki-kidding... !" She tryed to say. I let her out.

"Don't scare me! Aoi is mine... Only mine... " I got outside the subway, leaving that short bitch alone. And I decided, once and for all, to make her mine...

I walked in her house direction, but I stopped, paralized. In front of me where... Aoi and...

"Well, you can see that I'm 'ULTIMATE', so... You accept my request?"

She blushed. Tha boy was... Hakuryuu. Another jerk. But he was the _BIGGEST_ jerk._  
_

"Well, I-"

"EHH!" I shouted and I looked at Aoi. She shocked when she saw me.

Hakuryuu raised one eyebrow, "What do you want, Tsurugi?" I was furious and I ran to him. I pushed him in the face.

"BAKA! DAMMIT BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _MY GIRL_!?" I shouted. Aoi pushed me, for my surprise.

"Stop!" She scream-cryied. I slaped her.

"Why Aoi?! Why are do with him?!" I was extremely furious, but... I stopped. I stared at her terrified and tearful eyes.

"Kyousuke... Why are you doing me that?!" She hit me. And here... I realized what I had done.

"Aoi... S-sorry... SORRY!" I wanted to hold her tight, but she dodged. She grabbed Hakuryuu's hand and pouted at me.

"Forget me! Monster!" She ran away with that boy.

I realized that my feelings for her were love ones. I loved her, but I only thougth that it was an obsession. And I hurt someone. Someone important for me...

I shrugged and I began to weep there.

"I'm not yours... " A soft voice said in my back. I looked up, "But... If you have feeling for me, the best thing you had to do is to tell me... No hurt me like that... "

"A-Aoi... " I murmured. She sat down, next to me, and I hard blushed again. I love her, but I excitation will be allways there, "S-sorry... But I love you too much, and... " I sighted. She grabbed my hand.

"Listen. That you fell... Is not love... You don't love me... "

"Yes, I do!" I said, turning round to her, "I love you, Aoi... "

"No, you are simply obsessed, Kyousuke... " She said, looking down, "If you love me... You haven't done that... "

"I could no more... " I murmured.

"What?"

I put my face near hers, "I said that I could no more! You... You excite me a lot... I needed to vent... I... I need you... " I was breathing hard, caressing her soft checks. But she stood up.

"You have a serious problem... If you calm down... We can go out toghether, but... "

I hugged her hip, "If you don't want to be mine... I have to do it by force!" I pushed her down again, and I put on her. She was terrified.

"NO, AGAIN NO! HEEELP!" She shouted and in that moment, Hakuryuu came.

"Eh, you! Let Aoi alone!" Hakuryuu pushed me and I released her. She ran to Hakuryuu and hugged him.

"Haku-kun... I was too scared... " She said, with her head rested in Hakuryuu's chest. He caressed her hair.

"It's nothing, Aoi, that _baka_ will not touch you again... "

I looked up, poting at Hakuryuu and also, thinking of a suspection, "A-Are you going out toghether?" I asked, trembling.

Aoi nodded, "Yes, Kyousuke, Haku-kun is my boyfriend... "

Hakuryuu closed his eyes, in a cool pose, "You see? Now Aoi is with me... For that you have done! Haha!" He laughted and then turned to Aoi, "Let's go, my little '_cupcake_'~" He said, happily. Aoi smiled.

"OK, Haku-kun!" They went toghether... And I stay here, alone... I finaly lost Aoi... But... Maybe she and I will be toghether again... I know it...

.:FIN:.

* * *

_**Author note:**_

_**Rosy: OK, I have just said it on the top of the fanfic... This is not a KyouAoi fanfic! So that ended like that, desu. And maybe it's a bit confusing... Gomen~!**_

_**Robin: Yeah... Maybe a bit violent?**_

**_Rosy: I dunno... Well... Reviews, em... Maybe no this time, no? It's strange..._**

**_Robin: Dunno flames, OK?_**

**_Rosy: Well... See you in the next! And I WILL NO MAKE A SEQUEL! I'm not with suficient inspiration for do another. That fanfic finishes like that and that's all._**


End file.
